In Flight Entertainment (Pt 2 of the 6th REAL World Holiday Marathon)
by sammy1026
Summary: The first leg of the flight to New Jersey.


_Welcome to part 2 of the 6th Annual REAL McRoll Holiday Marathon. There will be a new story every day between now and January 3rd. (Though we retain the right to keep going until January 5th if we're having too much fun.)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**In Flight Entertainment**

The cousin crew had spent several days over the course of the last week in deep discussion over seating arrangements for the first leg of the plane ride. After being assured that they would be allowed to change their seats during the flight to have a chance to sit with others as long as they did so in an orderly manner, the map was set.

The plane was configured with rows of three seats on each side. Since Steve and Catherine wanted each of their children to have a parent next to them, at least during takeoff, Joseph took the aisle seat next to Catherine and Angie while Elizabeth took the window seat in the opposite row with Steve and DJ.

Grace, Kaitlyn, and Casey took the row in front of Catherine while Jenna situated herself on the other side in between Dylan and Jacob. Danny, Gabby and Grandma Ang settled in in front of the girls while Jess, Jadon and Cody took their seats in front of Jenna.

As the flight attendants began their safety presentation Angie excitedly tried to follow along with the arm gestures and the entire cabin burst into giggles when the end of the instructions resulted in a tiny voice calling "TADA!"

Dylan's typical fifteen-year old's attempt to appear unimpressed was betrayed by the fact that on takeoff his eyes got as big around as Jacob's. Kaitlyn grasped both Casey and Grace by the hand. DJ wrapped his arms around Steve's bicep and squeezed his eyes closed. Even Jess, Cody and Jadon held their breaths slightly.

And then there was Angie.

Arms thrust in the air. A grin that covered her entire face. Squealing excitedly.

"Gooooooooooooo!"

Both Steve and Catherine beamed at her proudly.

Once the plane was in the air and the seatbelt sign was off Angie slid out of her seat and set off to visit the others in their group. From her perch on Steve's lap she waved and smiled at an older woman making her way towards the restroom.

"Hiiii."

"Well, hello there," the woman smiled. "Are you having fun?"

Angie shook her head an emphatic yes. "De'we DJ!" She pointed to the seat beside her.

"Hi, DJ." The woman waved.

DJ waved back. "We're going to New Jersey. Are you going there too?"

"No," the woman replied. "I'm only going as far as Los Angeles."

"We might see snow," DJ said, his eyes sparking with anticipation.

"'Now-man!" Angie squealed.

"It sounds like you're going to have fun. Merry Christmas," the woman said before waving goodbye and continuing on her way.

About an hour into the flight a young woman closer to the front of the plane stood up to stretch. As soon as Angie saw her, she bolted up the aisle with Catherine in hot pursuit.

Angie stopped in front of the woman and said, "Time to st-wetch," then leaned over to touch her toes.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said with an apologetic smile. "She takes gymnastics and they start off every class with stretches."

"No need to apologize." The young woman squatted down in the aisle and smiled at Angie. "Do you like gymnastics class?"

"Yes," Angie declared. "I woll."

Before Catherine could intervene, Angie leaned over and executed a perfect forward roll complete with a TADA flourish at the end much to the delight of the entire front section of the plane. Their chuckles turned to a chorus of "Awwww" as they heard applause from the rear of the plane and turned to see DJ cheering enthusiastically.

Angie grinned then ran down the aisle and wrapped DJ in a hug.

"Your children are adorable," a man seated on the aisle told Catherine.

She beamed. "Thank you."

* * *

"I should have thought ahead and tried to lose ten pounds because I'm sure I'm gonna put on twice that this week," Jenna said as she sat chatting with Grandma Ang and Gabby.

"Nonsense," Ang scoffed. "Your figure is gorgeous."

"I don't get the exercise I used to chasing the kids around like when they were younger," Jenna sighed. "Work has picked up some of the slack but not enough."

"I hear ya," Gabby agreed. "I told Danny I'm thinking of joining a gym."

"Oh." Jenna brightened. "Maybe we can join together. Hold each other accountable. I know I'd be more likely not to blow it off if I knew someone was there waiting for me."

"Sounds perfect. We'll be workout buddies," Gabby said.

"You girls have fun." Ang patted their hands. "I'll stick to BINGO."

* * *

"I gotta be sure to snap some selfies in front of some recognizable spots in NYC," Jadon said to Cody and Jess. "I think that'll really impress the ladies back home."

"Will it?" Cody asked skeptically.

"It'll show them I'm a sophisticated man of the world," Jadon insisted. "Equally chill on a beach at home or in a fast-paced city."

"You're expecting a lot from a couple of selfies," Cody teased.

Jadon ignored his best friend's comment. "I know what women like," he said confidently.

"Is it women?" Jess asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Or just one woman in particular? You've been spending an awful lot of time with Jasmyn lately."

"I got up to get some water the other night at like 1AM and I could hear him on the phone and I swear he was giggling," Cody told Jess. "Do you think he was talking to her? Next time I'll put my ear to his door and listen."

"Good idea," Jess said then leaned over and whispered to Jadon, "If you want me to ask her if she_ like likes_ you I will."

"To borrow a line from D-Dawg," Jadon scoffed, "You two are not as funny as you think you are."

* * *

"Danno said we'll for sure get to go into the city for a day," Grace bubbled. "There are so many awesome stores there. Even when you're not buying anything it's so fun to just look. There's even a place called The Pet Market. We could go there and get a gift for Midnight."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Sure." Grace nodded. "I can get something for Scout too."

"I've been saving some money," Casey said. "I wanna look for some cool new earrings or maybe a necklace."

"How will we get to the city from Nonna's house?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We can drive," Grace said. "Maybe my Aunt Angela will go. She's really used to driving in the city. Danno is too but it'll be better if we leave him at home with Uncle Steve because they hate to shop."

Kaitlyn, who never wanted anyone to feel left out said, "Maybe we can say we'll bring them a surprise."

Grace fist bumped the youngest Allen girl. "Great plan."

Kaitlyn clapped excitedly. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Do you think there will be snow when we land?" Jacob asked Danny.

"I'm not sure but I do know you better get your gloves and coat ready because it's gonna be cold," Danny said.

"My science teacher said that when she was little they lived in Ohio," Dylan reported, "And they used to keep ice cream and stuff like that on the back porch in the winter and it never melted because it was so cold."

"Wow." Jacob looked at Danny. "Does it really get that cold?"

"It sure does."

"Was it that cold the last time you were there, Uncle Steve?" Dylan asked looking over the back of his seat.

Steve nodded. "It sure was."

Jacob's head popped up and peered over the seat. "If it snows me and Dylan are gonna build a big snowman. Wanna help, DJ?"

DJ looked at Steve who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. That'll be so fun," DJ answered.

* * *

"Are you out of practice for the cold weather?" Joseph asked as he and Elizabeth finally got a few minutes beside each other to talk.

"I'll admit I haven't missed it at all," she said. "But once you're back in it I assume it's like riding a bike. It just all comes back to you."

"Probably." Joseph waggled his eyebrows. "But if you need someone to put their arms around you and keep you warm, I'd like to volunteer."

"I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else." She kissed him softly on the lips much to the chagrin of Dylan who was walking by on his way to the restroom.

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all the pilot announced it was time to buckle in because the plane would be landing in LA in just a few minutes. The layover was a little over an hour long so the plan was to get off the plane and give everyone a chance to stretch their legs and grab something to eat so hopefully they'd be ready to settle down and sleep a little on the second leg of the trip.

Confidence that that would happen was shaken the moment they deplaned at Angie spotted Joan waiting with Mary, Aaron and Aunt Deb wearing her cousin crew t-shirt.

"Joannnniiiieeee!" Angie's squeal split the air as she squirmed to get down and ran to her beloved cousin.

"Cousin Angie! Eeeeeeee!" Joan returned the greeting as the two girls simultaneously hugged and jumped up and down.

"How was the flight?" Mary asked as she hugged first Steve, then Catherine.

"Not bad at all," Catherine answered. "Aside from the forward rolls in the aisle."

Mary snorted. "If that's as bad as it gets now that these two are together, we'll call it a win."

As everyone was exchanging hellos Aaron explained that in the interest of time, he had pre-ordered pizza for everyone but that there was no table in the small restaurant to accommodate them all, so they'd have to make do in the gate area.

"Not a problem," Steve smiled. "We're nothing if not flexible.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they had eaten, cleaned up, had a chance to use the bathroom and were ready to reboard the flight for the final leg of the trip.

"There's still some breadsticks left if anyone wants them," Aaron offered.

"Thanks," Jenna replied. "But I'm stuffed."

"You better find a way to work it off on the plane," Danny snorted. "Because we're gonna get to Nonna's just in time for breakfast and I guarantee you she's already up and cooking."

"I'm not sure I'll be ready to eat again," Gabby said.

"You better get ready," Steve chuckled. "Because at Nonna's house saying you're not hungry isn't really an option."

**Stay tuned tomorrow for part 3 of the 6th Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers__**.**_


End file.
